


The Panties Drawer

by Grimmy



Category: DCU, DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/pseuds/Grimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is quite possibly the worst idea Wally has ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Panties Drawer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itswallie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswallie/gifts).



He could probably get away with blaming the summer heat - that seems like a good excuse, anyways. Or it would be, if it weren’t late autumn and there wasn’t a cold front rolling through. Thinking up excuses for if he gets caught would be a lot easier if he weren’t _so fucking hard_. And this is probably one of the dumbest ideas he’s ever had, but he’s pretty sure he has a serious disease that makes him think with his cock instead of his brain. This isn’t the first time, either.  
  
And - _ohgod_ \- if he thought he even had a chance at successfully vibrating through her bedroom door he’d probably be face deep in her panties by now. He stopped picking the lock to squeeze his crotch. _Fuck_ \- she probably had those soft, cute lacy ones they always have on the commercials. Imagining them sliding along his cock was so easy, and the noise that escaped his lips was so rough.  
  
His hands are trembling when he goes to fiddle with the lock again and - _CLICK_! He’s in. It takes him a moment to absorb the fact that the door is now cracked, and even longer before he sneaks in, easing the door shut behind him. Her room is cool, and he looks around slowly. It’s obvious that she doesn’t stay there much, but he notices that it still has a few personal touches like pictures and lavender painted walls.  
  
And it smells like her. He lets his head fall back against the door as he breathes in the scent, hand twitching once more towards his crotch. It’s all he can do not to stroke himself again through his pants.  
  
A loud ring cuts through the air and Wally nearly jumps out of his skin before he realizes it’s only his cell phone. He’s shaking so hard when he finally pulls it out - a text message from Dick is on the screen, and his heart is _pounding_.  
  
 _What did you have to show me?_  
  
That’s a relief, because he really wouldn’t put it past Dick to tease him with the threat of trouble. He can’t even imagine what would happen if someone found him here - pitching a tent in his pants, a lot harder than what would be considered publicly decent. He fumbles with his phone, sifting through the pictures until he finds the one he borrowed from Black Canary’s phone. It’s not nearly as intimate as the other ones he’s seen, and that makes him feel a little less guilty.  
  
She’s leaning forward, legs spread wide, back arched and breasts out in the open. And her arms are the only thing keeping her from being _truly_ exposed. He likes the tease. It leaves room for him to imagine just how she’d look spread for _him_. The thought makes his already aching cock twitch. He really shouldn’t have this picture, but it isn’t like he meant to find any of them in the first place. Just a case of mistaken phone identity.  
  
Wally tries to steady his hand as he’s sending it to Dick. The last thing he wants to do is send it to the wrong phone. He doesn’t even realize that he’s breathing hard when he finally hits send.  
  
He takes a deep breath and drops his arm, fingers trembling around his cell. Maybe he should hold off on the panty raiding, because he doesn’t think he can take sliding her lacy underthings against him. Not this time. And _fuck_ , that implies he’s going to be _back_.  
  
And he will, he definitely will.  
  
His eyes flicker over to the dresser against the wall, and he swallows hard. It’s right there. _Right there_. And since he’s already gone through all of the trouble of picking the lock just to get in here- He can at least take a peek. His tongue isn’t as wet as he’d like when he licks his lips and pushes away from the door.  
  
His legs feel like jelly, but before he knows it he’s opening the first drawer and - _jackpot_. He’s always been good at guessing. The drawer is full of lace and silk and - his fingers are still shaking as he reaches in and pulls out a pair. Deep red in color, smooth against his skin. And the scent of perfume is overwhelming. It’s nothing like the stuff his mom wears or like the cheap crap that the girls at his high school _bathe_ in.  
  
It’s a little creepy, but he rubs them against his cheek, breath hitching. He walks back a few steps, letting himself fall back onto her bed when the back of his legs bump into it. He fists his hand around the soft fabric and moves to fumble with his belt. It’s a relief when he finally gets the front of his pants open and he regrets not going commando. The _one_ time he doesn’t. What the hell was he thinking?  
  
He’s glad he’s done this so many times that he doesn’t have to bother with actually pulling his pants down. He lets out a little groan and pulls his underwear down just enough so that his cock juts out comfortably. The elastic fabric is soft, brushing against the underside of his cock, and he’s twitching in the cold air.  
  
He may like a tease, but he can’t stop himself - his hand is tight, perfectly fitted around the base. It’s so _familiar_ in his hands, and he has every inch of it memorized. _Every single detail_. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the way it felt in his hands, against his fingertips. And it’s pure bliss, the way he drags his hand up slowly, just so he can run his thumb along the slit. He lets his head fall back, eyes fluttering shut.    
  
The panties are still balled up in his other hand, and he’s so tempted to follow through with his original idea. Just to see how they would feel wrapped around his cock. But lifting his arm seems impossible right now, and - _ohhfuck_ \- he doesn’t want to stop. He can’t.  
  
There’s a streak of smudged precum down the back of his dick where his thumb meets his skin again. It’s not enough to actually slick him all over, but he appreciates it. He’s building up a slow steady rhythm - _has_ to go slow or risk chafing(he unfortunately learned that the hard way).  
  
Wally is pretty sure the walls are soundproofed, and he can’t remember the last time he could make this much noise. It’s always a struggle to keep quiet, and he’s absolutely thankful for his fast healing, otherwise he’d be walking around with permanent bite marks in the back of his fist. His lips part, just a bit, and the moan that tumbles out is so _raw_ \- so _desperate_.  
  
He squeezes on every upstroke, and it’s mostly out of habit, but he doesn’t even realize he’s laying back on the bed, legs spread as far as his pants will allow. He moves his other hand into his pants cup his balls, ignoring the burn of the zipper digging onto the back of his hand. And - yesgodyesss. He forgot about the panties. _Heforgotaboutthepanties_. Wally tenses all over and thrusts awkwardly into the air.  
  
His phone rings, and it’s loud, almost as loud as the noise that escapes his throat, and he really doesn’t want to let go of his cock, but it’s either that or remove the panties. He is not removing those panties. He reaches blindly, pressing at buttons until that god awful ringing stops before taking advantage of his super speed. Licks a long, wet stripe up the palm of his hand: it flies back to his cock - another throaty noise follows.  
  
That’s better. _Somuchbetter_. He gives his balls a squeeze and the panties crumple a bit, so soft as they caress his skin - _hnnng_. _Ohgoood_. He’s already so close, and he considers blaming the panties. He wants to see her when he cums. He reaches blindly again, this time with the panty hand, unwilling to stop stroking himself long enough to grab the phone.  
  
It’s the only light in the dark room, and he has to squint for a few seconds before he can actually see the screen and - …  
  
Fuck.  
  
 _Ohfuck_.  
  
He freezes completely, and his eyes are glued to the timer on his phone. He’s _in call_. And he feels like he’s going to puke. His first thought is to fling the phone away but he _can’t._ He wants to know just what they heard - how long they’ve been listening. The urge to explain himself is overwhelming.  
  
He presses the phone to his ear and hesitantly calls out, “H-hello?”  
  
He’s greeted with nothing but silence.  
  
He can just barely make out the sound of shuffling before -  
  
“ _Duuude._ ”  
  
It’s a whisper, and he thinks he may have imagined it. So low, hoarse. His eyes widen because that... that’s Dick on the other line. His cock twitches, and he squeezes his eyes shut, exhaling harshly.  
  
“Were you -?” he starts to say but -  
  
“ _Nnngh._ ”  
  
That wasn’t him. _Ohgod_ his brain is going to explode because he’s pretty sure that Dick is - he hears a tiny moan. This really shouldn’t be as hot as it is. But that’s just it. It is. Dick mumbles something, and he’s surprised how rough his voice sounds when he asks, “ _What?_ ”  
  
Dick mumbles again then huffs a bit. “ _I didn’t... I didn’t mean to - I just..._ ” He’s still whispering, just not as low, and he sounds slightly panicked. And Wally... well, he just doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know how to make this okay.  
  
“Are you ...?” Wally pauses to lower his voice and cup his mouth and the speaker. “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” The little whimper that follows pretty much confirms Wally’s suspicion. Yep, way hotter than it should be.  
  
He has to stop himself from snapping his phone in half because he’s squeezing it entirely too tight. Dick hasn’t stopped. He isn’t going to stop. And Wally really, _really_ doesn’t think he can stop either. He takes a deep breath, and finally moves the hand that’s wrapped around his erection, stroking up and dragging the panties with him so he can thumb the tip.  
  
The moan that that echoes through the phone is slightly muffled, high in pitch. Dick sounds frantically breathless when he whispers, “ _Don’tstop._ ”  
  
Wally is completely ready to admit he likes the whining.  
  
He gives himself a squeeze, a quick jerk. “How- how close are you?” It’s hard to believe he really just asked that, and he closes his eyes tight before swallowing. Maybe he was asking too much. Dick is silent again and shuffling; it’s all he can hear now. A lot of it.  
  
“ _Close._ ”  
  
“Because of the picture... or... or because of-”  
  
“ _Not the picture._ ”  
  
Wally has to hold the phone between his shoulder and ear because _jesusfuck_ , he really needs that arm for support. _Mmn_ , the friction, it’s so good. Too good. And the sound of Dick’s muffled whimpers strike his chest, makes him feel breathless. His hand is trembling, vibrating. He doesn’t realize it until his fingertips buzz over his shaft, and _why_ hadn’t he ever thought of this before.  
  
Dick’s panting harder, the sound is distorted. His face must be close to the phone. Soft - _ptaah_ \- noise. Muffled again. Long groan. Wally can’t hear it clearly. But he can see it. Closes his eyes tight, and he sees Dick so clearly he may as well be there. Face pushed down in the soft pillows, legs spread, ass high in the air as he strokes himself.  
  
It makes Wally shudder all over. And he’s whispering, “Because of me then?” He _knows_ the answer but... “I wanna hear you say it.” The chill that races up his spine, if he could just make that happen again somehow... Crap. Steady breathing is so hard to manage. The brief moment of silence is filled the sound; just them breathing.  
  
“ _Yes, I’m hard because of you._ ” There’s no more dancing around blush worthy vocabulary. Dick’s words take a moment to sink in and solidify in Wally’s brain. This is real, they’re really... Wally’s cock jumps in his hand; he feels so tense all over.  
  
He really doesn’t have control of his mouth anymore. “You’re bent over, on your knees, right?” His cheeks and ears burn and he continues in a low hiss, “Exposed to anyone that might walk by?” The words are heavy as they tumble past his lips. He’s never spoken to anyone like that or uttered anything close to it aloud and there’s another jolt of awkwardness in his stomach that follows soon after because the last thing he wants Dick to do is hang up because this is too weird.  
  
At least until Dick shakily utters, “ _P-please_.”  
  
 _Please what_ , he doesn’t ask. There’s a shuffling noise and suddenly Dick’s labored breathing is a lot louder. Wally wants to drag this out; he wants to say things that will make Dick talk in that low, _raw_ voice. But he only manages to grunt, “Fuck,” before the telltale sign of his balls tightening. And he’s shooting into warm red silk and lace, which he hasn’t really decide if he thinks that is a good or bad thing.  
  
“ _Did you just - Are you - Wally..._ ”  
  
Wally’s hand slides away from his lap and fall to his side. He feels absolutely numb and dazed from the rush. It takes him a bit to remember to respond to Dick and just because he’s saying something to him in his head, it doesn’t mean he’s actually saying it out loud. “I’m still here.” Wally balls the wet underwear up in his fist and shoves them into his pocket. Then adds, “I think I stained a pair of her panties,” as an afterthought.  
  
Dick’s voice cracks a little when he laughs and he sounds a little breathless but he isn’t outright panting anymore.  
  
“Did you get off yet?” Wally inquires, feeling oddly self conscious. He starts adjusting himself, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder, before pulling up his pants.  
  
“ _Yeah, I... Yeah_.”  
  
The conversation falls into an uncomfortable silence. Wally fidgets, not sure if he should leave the room still on the phone or if he should just sit. And wait. For one of them to say something.  
  
In the end, it’s Wally that speaks up. “Are we still... Okay?”  
  
“ _Yeah! Yes, why would you, uhm, think that we weren’t?_ ” The brief insecurity can be heard in his voice.  
  
Wally can feel his ears burning again he doesn’t really have an answer for Dick aside from, “Because this is weird.” But he manages to catch himself before he actually says it and instead, opts for, “It’s nothing. Just being dumb.” He scratches his cheek.  
  
“ _Oh, well, can I call you later?_ ”  
  
Wally briefly wonders if he means regular calling or... _calling_. “Of course, anytime you want.” His lips hook up in a smile as they say their goodbyes and now all he has to do is figure out how to clean Canary’s panties then get them back to her room before she notices.  
  
Wally licks his lips, mostly out of habit as he eases his way out of the room, panties tucked safely away in his suit. His room is just around the corner, and he’s almost there - only he bumps into Artemis. And he shouldn’t scream because it’s not like she actually has anything on him.  
  
But she’s flashing him a toothy smirk.  
  
He realizes too late that she knows.  
  
 _Oh god._  
  
“So, Canary told me she’d like to have a talk with you after you finished using her room.” **  
**


End file.
